


Stranded No More

by The_failure



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Olga Marie Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: Marie finds a way back into Chaldea.





	Stranded No More

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea after watching the death strandings trailers for the 6th time. since we know jackshit about it, this is mostly running off Headcanons.

Ever since Professor Lev had revealed his true motives and betrayed her, Gudako and Mash in the Fuyuki Singularity, Olga Marie had been imprisoned inside CHALDEA, doomed to a cruel fate of dying over and over again.

 

At first, the pain was excruciating, it spread across her entire body, burning her without mercy. But after suffering for what could've been months, the pain had slowly started to fade away until it was almost nonexistent, replaced by a lukewarm sensation. Marie didn't know why it stopped, maybe she had simply grown accustomed to it.

 

Sometimes, she could hear voices, faint whispers that she could barely understand at first, but as time passed, the voices became clearer and appeared more often until she could hear them with little to no problem. There were hundreds of them, each of them different. they ranged from a small, cheery little girl's voice to the roars of a mad beast. Most of the voices did not sound familiar to her; one often added the word 'Golden' in his sentences, another constantly referred himself as Rome and one sounded as if they were screaming someone's name underwater. However, three voices she remembered clearly; the ones of Gudako, Mash and Roman.

 

Marie came to the conclusion that the voices she heard were those of the Servants Gudako had summoned going about their daily lives. She had tried to talk to them, but there was never a response, at least their presence helped to ease her solitude in the dark void which was CHALDEA.  

 

* * *

 

 

Something wasn't right. For the first time since what felt like an eternity, Olga Marie felt cold.

 

The director opened her eyes to find herself underwater, all around her was sea life, crabs, fishes, even a _whale_. All of them swimming upside down. Marie didn't know what to think, was this the afterlife? Had she finally died for good? Or was she in purgatory? She swam upward, following the long, thin black cords which rose to the surface.

 

Marie reached the surface and gasped for air, holding on to a piece of driftwood, she gazed at the cords, still rising into the sky with no end.

 

The director looked around, nothing but an endless ocean, with more cords scattered here and there, and in the distance, something was approaching, it was pitch black and moving quite quickly.

 

The creature slowed down as it came closer until she was face to face with it. It was an Eldritch being that 'swam' just over the surface of the water. It had a long body, with six spindly limbs with three frog-like toes. On its head, six tentacles touched and felt the air. It remained motionless as it observed her.

 

After a few moments of hesitation, Marie raised a hand and touched what she thought was the creature's face. It responded by gently taking hold of her with its tentacles, then it began to 'swim' somewhere she didn't know, only that wherever it was taking her was much more foggy than before.

 

The creature halted once more, extending its limbs and placing her on a large piece of debris, the creature then swam away into the fog, revealing its whale-like tail.

 

Mary observed her surroundings, the only difference was the presence of this fog, black cords were present as well, much larger than the first ones she saw.

 

She wasn't alone.

 

The fog thickened and it began to rain. Large boulders to small pebble began to rise from the ocean and into the sky, Marie felt some kind of force tugging at her right foot, until it violently dragged her upward, she was left dangling upside down, hundreds of foot into the sky. Marie managed to re-position herself back up.

 

Marie felt the presence of another being behind her. The director took a deep breath, and turned around.

 

She was met with the sight of a colossal entity, humanoid in form and posture. With a body that seemed to be made of a dark, oily substance. Its hands lacked fingers, instead having long cords that seemed to plant themselves into the ocean. It still possessed an umbilical cord, and it had two hands facing away from another for a head.

 

Marie didn't talk, overcome by awe and fear.

 

The Entity remained silent, seemingly observing her through nonexistent eyes.

 

 _"Calm down Marie, it doesn't seem hostile"_. She had to calm down, otherwise she could panic and accidentally provoke it. Marie opened her eyes and spoke.

 

"Did you bring me here?"

 

The Colossus seemed to nod, a feeling of warmth washed over her.

 

"Why?"

 

Marie saw in her mind a vision of CHALDEA, with her trapped inside, then she saw a whale, stranded on a beach, lastly she felt a wave of pity emanating from the giant.

 

"…Are you calling me a whale..?"

 

…It paused, its posture slackened and almost seemed to sigh, Marie felt a cold sensation spread across her body. Then she saw the vision again, her trapped, and the stranded whale, partially decomposed but still moving and in great pain.

 

_"Myself, trapped in CHALDEA, a barely living whale, stranded on a beach. So close to death,"_

 

"I'm… stranded from death?" She asked.

 

The Entity nodded again, another warm sensation on her body. warm meant yes, and cold meant no.

 

"What do you want from me?"

 

Marie saw herself walking down the halls of Chaldeas, eating with Gudako and Mash, talking with Roman.

 

"You want me to… go back?" she said.

 

A wave of heat passed through her; Yes.

 

Her eyes widened and she smiled at the thought of finally returning to the land of the living, but she quickly caught herself and her expression became firm, "Wait, what's the catch?" she asked.

 

Marie saw a cloaked figure wearing a golden mask in an empty field, with what seemed to be a small army of skeletal soldiers, each connected to it by black cords. The figure removed its hood and took off its mask, revealing that the cloaked person was in fact her.

 

"You'll let me back if I serve you?"

 

It answered with a wave of heat and cold. Another vision, she was back in Chaldeas, in the same battledress and cloak, talking to Gudako and the others.

 

_"It doesn’t want me to serve it entirely…"_

 

"You want me to act as your… agent?"

 

A fiery sensation ran through her. Yes, that’s what it meant.

 

"And if I refuse?"

 

The Entity did not seem pleased, it showed Marie a vision of herself being ferried off by a hooded skeletal being. Then a path which branched into two, Marie didn't need to ask for an explanation.

 

It wanted her to choose, either she could pass on for good, or return to the land of the living and resume saving mankind from incineration… and maybe even get some revenge on Lev if he hadn't been killed already.

 

The answer was obvious.

 

Having made her decision, Marie nodded, "Deal, bring me back to Gudako and the others," she answered.

 

Pleased with her answer the Entity showed her one last vision, Gudako and Mash walking toward the summoning chamber, three Saint Quartz in her hands.

 

* * *

 

Gudako placed the Quartz down and watched as they began to shine brightly, turning into three rings of light before vanishing into a brilliant light.

 

As it faded away, a Foreigner class card was left.

 

"Foreigner? But we already have Abby and Hokusai…" Gudako said to herself.

 

The card dissolved, creating another bright flash of light, the Master shielded her eyes, when it vanished she was greeted with a cloaked figure wearing a golden mask.

 

The Servant observed the summoning chamber, almost as if they were nostalgic, they took a step forward and took off their hood, letting their white hair flow, "Foreigner class Servant…"

 

Gudako's eyes widened, "Wait… are you?"

 

"Olga Marie," She answered, removing the gold mask and showing her face. "Kept you waiting, did I?" Marie asked, smiling.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait to see how much stuff I got wrong when Death stranding finally releases. Seriously, that giant we saw in the third trailer has to be the main villain or something.


End file.
